Plasma display devices with plasma display panels (hereinafter may be referred to as PDP) allow high resolution and large screen to be realized. The plasma display devices are therefore used in 50-100 inches or more full high definition televisions and large size display devices for public viewing.
In recent years, researches have been made in order to increase brightness of the PDPs.
For example, JP2002-334659A discloses a PDP in which reflective glass beads are disposed below phosphor layers. This structure allows light emitted backward from phosphors to be reflected forward, thereby increasing brightness of the PDP.